Stupid Post Office
by sprees4life
Summary: The post office didn't get the letter to him. Four years later Hayner feels that its time to give up the fighting. ONESHOT


I am disclaiming this piece of work. I wrote it but i do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

thoughts are in_ italics_ and in the 'single quotes.'

talking is in double quotes.

**Chap. 1**

**Hayner's POV**

I think of him at the most random times. He's so...

_'Hot, sexy, fine.'_

_NO! He's mean and violent and always calls me that name. UGH!_

_'Well, it is the older form of Chickadee. He called you that when you were both still in diapers.'_

_UGH! That's not cool!_

_'You know, talking to yourself isn't all that healthy.'_

_Then stop talking to me._

_'Ouch!'_

Hello, my name is Hayner. I have this really big problem. I'm in love with the guy who I'm supposed to hate. He's my mortal enemy.

_'Told you so!'_

You see, Seifer and i were not always enemies. He was my best friend when we were in grade school. Up until seventh grade, he and i were inseparable. Then he went to summer camp across the country. We hadn't seen each other in three months. At first, we wrote everyday. Then once a week, and then nothing came at all. So on the day he got back, I got pizza and went over to say welcome home. I wanted a typical movie night, like we use to have. I knocked on his door. His mom answered and called for Seifer.

"Hey, Seifer! I brought pizza!" I had said. He looked at me with angry eyes and said, "I don't want you here, Chickenwuss."

"What did I do?" I asked, stunned.

"Just go away." He slammed the door into my face.

So ever since that day four years ago, it has been nothing but fights. Why? He has never told me. He came home angry from camp and now all he does is insult me and punch me. Oh, and he gained to cronies, Rai and Fuu. Rai is huge. Imagine Shaq, only white with spiky black hair. I also think he only knows two words, "Ya know." He's Seifer's main man now. Then there's Fuu. She's gorgeous, but i don't swing that way. Imagine Megan Fox, with grey-blue hair and light purple eyes. She doesn't say much, only when need be.

Well, I'd describe Seifer, except there is no one in the world like him. He's perfect, but he is also a total ass and hates me now. I thought about the day he came back everyday since then. I have never figured out what happened and why. I would love to know but like that's ever going to happen.

So here I am, getting ready for school. Another day, probably another fight with Seifer. _Oh Joy!_ Anyway, I'm running a little behind now that all the memories flash flooded my head. So, I'm running out to my car. It's beautiful. A gift from my father, who ran out on my mother when i was ten. He sends me something every year. This year he called me and told me any car that I wanted was mine. I pretty much peed my pants.

So here i am now, sitting in my car, speeding toward school. _'So when you see him, what is going to set you off today and start a fight?'_

_I don't know! Just shut up! You stupid voice!_

_'Wow! Get over yourself! I am you, remember?'_

_Damnit!_

Then I see him. My own personal god in this hell that I live. Today I'm going to be nice.

"What the fuck are you staring at, chickenwuss?" My god or mortal enemy says.

"You." I state simply, still staring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" He glares.

"Nothing. I am just sick and tired of fighting with you and with myself." I say.

"Well, are you sick of talking to me, too? Because i can finally stop interacting with you!" He smirks.

_Ouch, that hurt!_ "You know, Seif, I'm not done with that. In fact, I'm going to be around for a while."

"Why? No one wants you here." He says.

I walk straight up to him and put my hands on his chest. Surprisingly, he doesn't flinch or back away. 'Because he wants you!' Stupid voice!

"You don't, huh?" I look down at this hard on. "That's not what your penis wants." I smirk and walk to class.

**Seifer's POV**

_Damn that Chickadee! Why'd he have to touch me? I hate hidden feelings! _"This isn't over, Chickenwuss!" I yell after him.

**Hayner's POV**

_'Hehehe... He'll never find me now!'_ I am hiding in a closet. I have next period with Seifer and I don't want to see him changing, though I would not want mind the view. _'Hehehe...'_

"Where are you, Chickenwuss? I know you're here somewhere."

_'Damnit, how did he find me?'_

"Chickenwuss, come out now and I will wait until after I hear your excuse to kill you."

I step out of the closet. "I'm right here, Seif."

He turns around to face me. "Well, I never thought you would hide in a closet that I could trap you in so easily. That wasn't to smart."

"I wasn't trying to be smart. I was trying to stay away from the locker room."

"Why? Did you think I was going to kick your ass in front of everyone?"

"No. I wasn't doing it for my benefit. I was doing it for yours."

Seifer quirks an eyebrow. "What the hell? You couldn't hurt me, Chickenwuss."

"Not what i meant."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"This." I walk right up to him and kiss him fully on the lips. I end the kiss and take two quick steps back, just out of swinging range. "I've been in love with you since ever, Seifer Almansy." I turn and walk away, out of the school to my car and drive home.

I didn't realize I was asleep until there was a loud pounding on my front door. I look up at the wall clock, it has been three hours. _'Guess I missed the rest of school.'_ I heard the pounding again.

"Who is it?"

"Let me in, Chickenwuss."

"Why are you here, Seif?"

"Just let me in."

"Only if you promise not to kill me."

"Chickenwuss..."

I hear how angry he sounds, "You have to promise!"

I hear him sigh, "Fine, I promise! Now let me in."

I open the door to find Seifer in dark wash jeans, his vest, and that stupid beanie. He pushes e in and shuts the door behind him.

"Why are you here, Seif?" I ask again. He looks at me with uncertainty in his eyes, like he's kind of scared but knows. "Umm..."

"I'll make some coffee and then we'll talk." I turn and start walking but he still has a hold of my hand. "Seif?" I look up at his face.

"Hungry." He says in the smallest voice I've ever heard from him.

"I will make sandwiches, too. Your fav still ham, lettuce, and cheese with mayo only on top half?"

He nods. "Okee Dokee." I try walking again but he's still got my hand. "Fine, come on then."

We walk in to the kitchen. I start the coffeepot, and walk over to the fridge. I pull out the sandwich stuff and put them together. I place them on a plate and go to get the mugs. Seifer stands leaning against the sink, staring at me.

"Still two spoons of sugar and no cream, right?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

He nods. His eyes have changed into a look of determination that scares me.

"Okay." I turn back to what I was doing and start making my own mug. One quarter cream and three sugars. I take a quick sip and walk over to the plate with the sandwiches. I pick it up. "Grab your mug, Seif. We'll go eat in the den."

"Okay."

I sit on my favorite spot on the couch. Seifer sits on the other end. I set the plate down next to him and he picks up his sandwich and eats it. I wipe his lip and lick it off my finger. He looks at me with his big blue eyes in disbelief. "You had a little mayo there."

"Thanks."

"So, what is up, Seif?" I turn and sit facing him.

"Umm... Why did you leave after you kis... did that?" He says, looking down at the plate.

"I was kind of hoping to get away before you kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you. I was going..." He stops and looks at me. "I missed you."

"Wait, what? You missed me. Explain."

"Umm... Well, when I was at camp, I figured out I was gay. When I got back, you came over and I got excited in more ways than one. I then got angry because I, Seifer Almansy, couldn't be gay. And I'm not attracted to anyone but you."

"What? The reason we stopped being friends, and you started beating me up is because you're gay for me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I jump off the couch, and start pacing. I stop and face him, "Didn't you get my last letter?"

"No..."

"Oh..."

"What did it say?"

I look up at him and grinned. "It said that I was gay and that I missed you."

"Oh... Stupid Post Office... doesn't get me my mail!"

I jump on him and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"Really stupid Post Office."

This is my first fanfic. So read and review, please! I need feedback.


End file.
